


new found pain

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	new found pain

when Kuro came running towards Chiaki in the middle of the night, he didn't exactly expect him to be mad. even if he did have that foul look on his face —the red head wasn't exactly known for smiling all the time.

" _ **Morisawa**_!"

shakes him straight to his core, and he freezes like a deer caught in headlights. 

"K-Kiryu-kun!?" he manages to stutter out before he's being dragged off by the arm. Kuro's grip was tight and Chiaki was sure it was bound to leave a bruise on his small, weak wrist. he really should've started working out earlier in his life.

after begging the other to tell him what happened— explain the situation— anything. and being told to shut up a few times by the angry taller male, he gets lifted by his collar, then slammed into the ground. he looks up at the other with a frantic look, trying to get some words out when—

"I said _SHUT. UP._ "

his jaw is locked shut. eyes fixated on green, furious eyes glaring back at him.

"I can't fuckin' believe you did this!" Kuro looked like a predator, staring down at his prey. he had this merciless look in his eyes. Chiaki didn't know what to do.

"I didn't— I don't know—"

"SHUT." suddenly he's being lifted up by the collar again, but this time completely off the ground. "UP!" he's slammed against the wall so hard the back of his skull aches and the wind is knocked out of him. his glasses are uneven, as his breathe is. his eyes sting from tears and a headache that sends shocks through his spine. 

"I fuckin' trusted ya, Morisawa! and you go an' do the exact opposite of what I told ya to do!" he's being pinned up against the wall purely by Kuro's forearm strength alone. "findin' ya was a real pain too, are ya really that fuckin' useless!?"

Chiaki bites back tears and shakes his head.

"and now ya wanna act all innocent like you don't know anything! like ya didn't do anythin'!" Chiaki's shaking at this point, his vision blurry, but he musters the will to shake his head again. afraid to say anything.

Kuro clicks his tongue. "just look at you.. anyone who takes a look at ya would think ya can't even hurt a fly. to think you're the one who made my buddies beg and cry for forgiveness." his knuckles turn white as he brings his face closer to Chiaki's. "believe me, Morisawa. if _anything_ happens to my lil sis, I WILL kill you."

he finally backs away, letting Chiaki fall to the ground. the shorter male broke into tears, overwhelmed by the situation and his own emotions.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he finally yells through sobs, messily rubbing the tears and snot off of his face. "be quiet!" Kuro stomps his foot down and brings a hand to Chiaki's hair, forcing a whine out of him as he forces him to look up.

"ya really can't learn to shut up, can ya?!" Kuro barked and Chiaki flinched, hiccuping another sob. the red hair frowns, then let's go of Chiaki intending to walk away. but a strange scent caught his attention.

he turns back around to the crying mess he called 'Morisawa' then tilts his head. "are ya...?"

his ducked foot sitting position did not help to cover the obvious, but his hiccups and sobs, and his fear of getting yelled at again prevents him from answering. Kuro clicks his tongue once again before grabbing Chiaki's arm and dragging him deeper into the alley way. Chiaki was sure he was done for, Kuro had just threatened to kill him. and now he was cornering him with his back to the wall. the moment he was let go of he stumbled to the floor; unable to support his own weight. he looks up at Kuro, expecting a punch to the face.

"..are you in heat or somethin'?"

Chiaki's eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically.

"ya smell like it.." Kuro leans down as if to verify his statement. Chiaki flinches back, his eyes still wide as dinner plates, but Kuro takes hold of his necktie and glares at him. the closer Kuro gets to his neck, the harder Chiaki's heart pounds in his chest. he's never been in heat before. everything felt overwhelming, and Kuro's presences did not make it any better. Kuro's an alpha, Chiaki knew that. he also knew he was an omega, though he passed as a beta because of his weak scent. but right now... even he can sense the spike in his scent. before he knew it he was pinned to the wall by the red hair's weight alone.

"aren't ya ashamed..? I just threatened to kill ya, y'know." but Chiaki was out of it, nodding his head half lidded without a word. every brush of skin was a step closer to losing his mind. every exhale from Kuro on his neck made his breath hitch. he knew he was done for. 

he's been bullied before, but none of it casted this magic on him. maybe it was Kuro's scent, maybe his status, maybe the way he loomed over Chiaki, maybe all of it at once. at this very moment he didn't care, he wishes Kuro would just put his lips on his neck and set him on fire.

but he pulls away, and Chiaki _whines_ already missing the warmth Kuro left. he looks up as Kuro stands, shoving his hands in his pocket with a mischievous smirk. he nudges the heel of his shoe on Chiaki's crotch, which catches him so off guard he yelps. "ya really got turned on by getting threatened?" followed by a chuckle, but Chiaki was too focused on the foot pressing again his almost fully erect cock. he whimpers and Kuro grind down harder. Chiaki let's out a small huff, then a moan, and Kuro's grin grows wider. steam almost blurred out his glasses, his breathe was breaking, his face— his entire body burned. he couldn't take it anymore. he starts to grind on Kuro's shoe, chasing after any form on relief.

Kuro takes his foot away and pulls on the necktie, pulling Chiaki forward face first into his crotch. "well?" the other muses. Chiaki's shocked for a moment but he quickly gathers whatever braincells his mushy state left him and scrambles to fiddle with Kuro's belt. he palms the half hard bulge his moans from earlier rewarded him and almost smiles to himself. it's so pathetic, he's surprised anyone would be turned on by anything he does. and now Kuro's expecting a blowjob from him. he was determined to do it. even if... he had no idea how.

he finally pulls down Kuro's school pants along with his boxers, a little too eagerly because Kuro's erection hits his face and he whimpers while the other chuckles. part of Chiaki's brain, the rational part, was yelling at him to stop. but he starts stroking Kuro's cock slowly and the taller male's hand ends up tangled in his hair and he closes his eyes and— Chiaki can't take it.

he leans in closer, licks his dry lips once then lets the tip of Kuro's cock rest against his bottom lip. he let's his tongue out experimentally and pokes his tongue at the tip. it.. tasted like skin. nothing unpleasant but, underwhelming? whatever, it wasn't bad so Chiaki started taking the cock into his mouth, making sure to use his tongue to wet it. he sucks around it for a moment, making a slightly disturbing sound. then pulls back to take some air into his lungs as he forgot to breathe through his nose. Kuro guides him into taking his dick back into his mouth, then tugs at his hair back and forth to get him to start a small pace. soon the skin taste is replaced by something saltier, it coats his tongue in a thin small layer. Chiaki can feel the head of the dick getting closer and closer to his throat. he tries to use his tongue as much as possible. Kuro's grip on his hair tightens and he pushes deeper into Chiaki's mouth, expecting him to cough. but he doesn't. "ya lil'... you don't have a gag reflex, do ya?" Chiaki shakes his head, dick still in his mouth and it looks so stupid. a second later he regrets admitting to that, because Kuro starts face fucking him. Chiaki's glasses threaten to fall off of his face as he tries to keep a grip on Kuro's thighs. the heat in his groin increases, his legs shake and his eyes are full of tears. he tries to shove Kuro off, feeling like he's suffocating, trapped even. he struggles to draw in breaths.

finally Kuro's grip lessens, Chiaki pulls back and sucks in a breath so fast he chokes on the mixture of his own saliva and precum. Kuro watches him as he goes to a coughing fit, then reaches down and takes hold of Chiaki's collar, pulling him up to stand on his shakey legs. Chiaki looks at him with a worried look, adjusts his glasses while wiping off the tears and spit off of his chin. suddenly, Chiaki's pushed onto the wall face first. he yelps and scrambles to place his hands in front of him to lessen the impact. from behind him, Kuro wraps an arm around his neck in a headlock. he makes sure Chiaki wouldn't be able to move by pushing his weight onto the other. "it was so tempting to fuck that pretty face of yers then cum on your glasses y'know~?" he whispers in Chiaki's ear, his free hand climbing up his thigh to palm his groin. Chiaki gasps, feeling his stomach tighten and his knees buckle as Kuro grinds his hand on his erection. 

the breathing against his ear shell made his dick twitch. his own breathing grew heavier, mixed in with soft sighs and whines of pleasure. he's never had anyone touch him before, and Kuro was so rough and demanding Chiaki had no choice but to stand there and take whatever he gives. and he really didn'tmind that. his brain felt mushy, he couldn't ignore the slick sliding down his inner thighs, he wanted to be filled so badly. he wanted to beg, and feeling Kuro's erection against the curve of his ass didn't help. drool slipped past his lips as Kuro slipped his hand past Chiaki's pants and starts stroking his cock. he starts whining and bucking his hips into the other's hand, which causes the other to tighten the headlock and stick two fingers into his mouth as he continues his low pace of strokes. "shhh..! I know you're acting like a bitch in heat.. but don't expose us! we're out in the open y'know."

when did shit talking become so erotic? Kuro's lips were against the back of his neck, inhaling his scent. it was the most affectionate he's gotten and it made Chiaki's knees buckle. he played with Chiaki's tongue with his fingers, slicking every inch of them with saliva. Kuro leans and licks Chiaki's ear, "suck." a small, almost unbearable command. but Chiaki closes his lips around Kuro's fingers and starts lightly sucking on them. Kuro lets out a satisfied hum and it renews Chiaki's motivation. he licks, sucks and laps at his fingers. drool escaping the corners of his mouth. with a grunt, Kuro starts grinding up his ass, pushing Chiaki flat on the brick wall while still stroking him. Chiaki was sure Kuro was other worldly for multitasking like that. he could barely focus on breathing through his nose while he sucking Kuro's fingers.

with his dick trapped against the pressure of Kuro's hand and the wall, Chiaki lets out a strained moan. Kuro takes out his fingers from Chiaki's mouth and rolls up his shirt, taking a nipple into his hand and rubbing it between his slick fingers. Chiaki shudders and moans again, then bites his lip to try and quiet himself down. but the increase in slick running down his legs didn't help his arousal. "haahh... Morisawaaa..." there was an urgency to his hip thrusts now. and Chiaki wished he would just push him over and fuck him senseless, wreck him until he can't move his legs. he's never wanted anything like this in his life before but now he feels like he'll die if Kuro doesn't bend him over and snap him I'm half and fill him up— he's moaning very loudly, but Kuro's groaning in his ears drown out his moans.

Kuro finally pulls down Chiaki's pants down to his ankles, exposing his dick and wet inner thighs to the cool evening breeze. he shivers as Kuro brings his hand to Chiaki's behind, trailing up his leg to his ass. "yer so wet..." he spreads Chiaki's plum cheeks apart, "I wanna fuck ya so badly..." he breathes and Chiaki can feel his finger tips circling his hole. he whines and tries to buck back against it. "K-Kiryu-kuun..hhaaah...." he couldn't move much because of the headlock he's being kept it. but that only added to his arousal. Kuro teases the tip of his finger into Chiaki's hole, just centimeters in and he can feel Chiaki sucking him in. his instinctual needs drawing Kuro in. he presses his nose against the burning skin of Chiaki's shoulder, relishing in his scent that made his dick spring up. he finally pushes his finger in and he feels Chiaki falter, letting Kuro support more of his weight. once his finger is knuckle deep, Kuro starts feeling his soft walls that would tighten to try and suck him in more. Chiaki's body rewarded Kuro's efforts by an increase in the slick production, moans and some weak tries to get more of whatever Kuro was offering him.

he adds another finger, and Chiaki let's out a shaky gasp. he eases it in, the slick making it easier but Chiaki was still so tense. "easy.." Kuro whispers and scissors his fingers. Chiaki whimpers, "I've... I've never d–ah.. done this before..." he finally confesses. Kuro slows down and his breathe hitches. Chiaki was nervous, fearing he has done something to upset the other. he waits, but Kuro doesn't pull out. instead he start fingering him harder. it catches Chiaki so off guard he almost falls, but thankfully Kuro was strong enough to hold him. "guess you'll need more preparation~" he chuckles and shoves his two fingers deeper, making Chiaki moan and hold on to the wall to try to gain some kind of balance. but Kuro's fingers graze a specific part inside of him and Chiaki gasps out.

"Kiryu-kun!" he tenses, squeezing around Kuro's fingers. that draws out another chuckle from Kuro, who releases the headlock he's been keeping and slides his hand down Chiaki's thigh, lifting his leg up. that only helped Kuro's fingers slide in deeper and Chiaki let's out another desperate moan. Kuro twists his fingers and watches Chiaki squirm and whimper, spreading his legs wider to get more. after scissoring his fingers and deeming Chiaki ready from the amount of slick and drool splattering on the ground. he finally pulls his fingers out, watching Chiaki try to clasp around nothing. Chiaki pants, from his slightly bending position he can see his painfully hard dick, leaking a string of precum that connects to a small stain on the wall. he tries to collect his thoughts, when he feels nothing big poke at his hole, then without any warning _push_ in. Chiaki chokes out a strangled scream, he feels as though he's been split in half. Kuro doesn't take any time waiting and he starts thrusting very slowly, enjoying the small sobs and hiccups Chiaki was sounding. the drag of skin inside him made his head dizzy. he felt so full, he reaches his limit but Kuro keeps pushing in and it's too big. he tries to voice his concern but it only comes out as moans and sobs. he can hear the slick and skin slapping noises from behind him as Kuro speeds up. he resolves to resting his head on the wall, drooling and letting Kuro have his way with him.

Kuro lifts his leg up higher and starts speeding up. Chiaki can't spread his legs any more, he only wants and is taking and he _likes_ it. he likes feeling helpless, being controlled and manhandled, letting Kuro fit so deep inside of his body it leaves his mouth hanging. he wanted this. his cock twitches and his vision goes white every time he feels the skin drag against his prostate. he wants to try and rock his hips back but he can't. he doesnt know if it's fear or if he just likes being held captive like this too much. Kuro seemed more experienced anyway, and Chiaki was too tired to do anything but be a fuck toy and moan. Kuro has one hand under his leg, lifting it. and the other on the wall going under Chiaki's arm to support his dead weight. Chiaki smiles, saliva dripping down his chin. this was amazing. it felt so good, he felt complete. he felt like he had a purpose and in some fucked up way he was wanted. he was drowning in Kuro's— in the alpha scent. it made his head woozy and made his insides tighten. hearing kuro let out those animalistic groans and growls made him feel some sort of accomplishment. he's not sure he can last any longer.

suddenly Kuro decides it's best to shift their position. he lets go of Chiaki's leg and lifts him up from his waist, flipping him around so they're facing each other. Chiaki yelps from being half-thrown into the air so easily, his hands land on Kuro's shoulder for security, but they're quickly replaced by his legs. Kuro pushes so Chiaki's back is on the wall and his knees are rested on his shoulders, trapped and exposed for Kuro to slam right into him again. Chiaki throws his head fuck in a half moan half scream as his hands search for something to cling to, they end up clinching fists on Kuro's shirt. Chiaki's squished between the wall and Kuro's chest. he lets out a strained moan and tries to regain his head in any way but fails. the sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the ally way, along with the needy noises and groans from the two. Chiaki's stomach tightens and he pushes at Kuro's chest feeling panick rise in him. "K–Kiryuu-kun...!" Kuro doesn't slow down. Chiaki tries to call out to him but Kuro only starts fucking him harder and mouthing at his neck. that's when Chiaki lost it. his body melts in the other's grip as he succumbs to his role of being an obedient omega. he moves his head back and feels Kuro's teeth brush against his artery. he fantasizes about Kuro biting down and breaking his skin and he smiles at the thought, only to whine out again when Kuro starts jerking him off in opposite of his thrusts. every coherent thought was cut out of him.

"nn..I ca–ahh! I can't!" the only words he can get out before he releases all over himself. he doesn't feel guilty in the slightest, he's still high off of his orgasim. but panick rises in his chest against when something bigger threatens to enter him. it wasn't a panick of not wanting to, it was a panick of pain, he wasn't sure that could fit inside of him but Kuro seemed determined to get it to fit. and he did. Chiaki screamed and sobbed but he did. Chiaki rests his head on Kuro's chest as warmth spreads inside of him. he enjoys the feeling of being so full, it was enough to make him half hard again. Kuro slumps his entire weight on Chiaki now he was truly squished but never of them had the energy to say any words.

Chiaki pants, he can _feel_ Kuro pulsing inside of him. Kuro runs his tongue on Chiaki's neck, licking up his sweat. "ya were such a good omega~" he coos and Chiaki shivers, but smiles. they stay heaving for a moment, Chiaki adjusts his glasses for the what time today. then Kuro stands up straight, he holds Chiaki and helps him slide out slowly. Chiaki groans as he feels the deflated knot slide out of him along with the warm semen, which dirties his pants. he pouts but looks up at kiryuu who had a somewhat guilty look on his face. "I uh... I can take ya back to my house for a shower." he runs the back of his neck.

chiaki smiles at him, brightly. "I'd love that."


End file.
